


Jason needs to relax

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jason, Cute Nico, Gay Sex, Jason is a Dork, Nico is a Dork, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Jason has been working really hard on schoolwork and Nico decides he needs to relax and de-stress. What better way to do that?





	Jason needs to relax

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these charcters  
> **They are both adults in this fic.

Nico woke up to an empty bed. He didn’t realize it at first because he kept his eyes closed. It wasn’t until he reached out to the other side of the bed where his husband usually slept and found his spot cold and empty that he opened his eyes. He glanced to his clock sitting on the nightstand and groaned when he saw it was almost midnight.

He had gone to sleep about three hours ago, cuddled up to a warm body. And said warm body was supposed to stay in bed all night and actually sleep. Not get up to work on schoolwork all night through for the fourth night in a row.

Growling irritably, Nico climbed out of bed and pulled on the pajama pants he had been wearing before bed. He padded through the small apartment to the living room, already knowing what to expect. He wasn’t surprised to see his husband sitting at the desk situated in the corner.

The only light in the room came from the desk lamp, shining a light on the textbooks and papers that littered the desktop. His husband’s blonde head was bent over a large book, one hand holding his place on the page while the other copied notes he deemed important into a notebook.

Nico took a moment to enjoy the sight of his naked back and shoulders before he snuck up behind him and draped himself across his husband’s back. The blonde jerked slightly, so engrossed in his studying he had not noticed Nico sneaking up on him. He dropped his pencil and reached up to rub Nico’s arms as they wrapped around his shoulders.

Nico kissed his head before murmuring in his ear, “Grace. You said you were going to actually sleep tonight.”

Jason sighed and leaned his head back tiredly. “I know, Neeks. But this midterm is coming up and this grade is so important.”

Nico kissed a line down his jaw to his lips. Jason smiled into the kiss and hummed appreciatively against Nico’s mouth. Pulling away, Nico spun the chair around so that Jason faced him. Ignoring Jason’s questioning look, Nico grabbed his hands and pulled him up. “You’re going to run yourself into the ground, mia amore. Please, come to bed.”

Jason nodded, willingly following Nico as he pulled him back to the bedroom. He expected Nico to lead him to the bed but instead Nico went to the dresser and turned on the stereo that sat on top of it. The classical piano music Nico loved to listen to filled the room softly.

Nico turned to face Jason and took his hands again, this time positioning his hands in what Jason vaguely recognized as some sort of formal dance position. It felt weird to Jason as Nico started leading him through the steps, perfectly in time with the music. But after a moment, he stopped thinking and just let Nico lead him.

Jason dropped his head to Nico’s shoulder, nuzzling against his skin. Nico turned his head and kissed Jason’s temple tenderly. Jason stepped close to him, pressing their chests together. In response, Nico dropped Jason’s hands and wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist. Jason placed his hands on Nico’s shoulders, rubbing circles into Nico’s skin with his thumbs.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, Nico, but why are we dancing?” Jason asked quietly.

Nico smiled and pressed his face into Jason’s hair. “You need to relax and I thought this would do it. Is it working?”

Jason nodded. “I’m putty in your hands right now, babe,” he mumbled.

Nico chuckled and, still dancing and not loosing a step, led Jason to the bed. When they reached the edge, he turned Jason’s back to it and gently pushed him down until he was laying on his back. Nico followed him down, covering Jason’s body with his own.

Holding his weight with his forearms resting on either side of Jason’s head, Nico stared down at him, blue eyes meeting brown. Jason stared back and reached up to cup Nico’s cheek with his hand. Nico leaned his head into the touch and sighed happily. He kissed Jason’s palm gently and then suddenly nipped at Jason’s thumb.

Jason gasped and tossed his head back, baring his neck to Nico. Nico dropped his head and pressed his lips to Jason’s neck, kissing his way up to Jason’s jaw. Jason moaned softly and his hands grabbed Nico’s shoulder, pulling his husband against his chest tight.

Nico shifted his legs until he was straddling Jason’s thighs, still mouthing at his neck. Jason unconsciously bucked his hips up, his body seeking some sort of friction. Nico felt it and smirked knowingly. He rocked his hips against Jason’s thighs, causing them both to moan.

“Gods, Nico, do something,” Jason whispered, his hands moving all over Nico’s back, alternately digging in with his nails and gripping tight wherever he could.

Nico chuckled in Jason’s ear. “Patience, love. We are not rushing this.” To prove his point, he stilled his hips and kissed Jason gently.

Jason whined into the kiss, his hips still moving despite Nico’s stillness. Nico raised himself up until he was sitting up straight, his butt resting comfortably on Jason’s legs. He touched Jason’s neck, massaging his skin tenderly down his chest, kneading the hard muscles Jason still took the time to maintain, down to his stomach.

Jason arched up into Nico’s touch, throwing his head back into the bed. He gripped Nico’s waist, his fingers digging in and sure to leave bruises that Nico would look at and cherish for days later. Nico moved his hands back up Jason’s body, pausing to tweak Jason’s nipples and enjoy the moans that it elicited from his husband.

“Nico …” Jason murmured, his voice breaking. His pants were uncomfortably tight and with Nico straddling him, he felt sure he would burst. Nico lifted his eyes up to meet Jason’s.

He couldn’t stop the way his body reacted to the longing and lust in Jason’s vivd blue eyes. He couldn’t stop the way his hips rocked hard against Jason, and couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and pressing his mouth to Jason’s in a hungry, wet kiss.

They kissed for several minutes, their hips moving at the same time but out of rhythm with each other. Finally, when Nico felt like he couldn’t breathe, he pulled away and lifted up. Jason whimpered and tried to follow him up but Nico pushed him back into the bed.

Nico climbed off of him and before Jason could move he was pulling Jason’s pajama pants off his hips and down his legs, throwing them to the floor. He nudged Jason’s legs and Jason obligingly spread them. Nico sat between his legs and places his hands on Jason’s thighs, stroking his skin gently.  


Jason whined again, louder this time and gripped the comforter in his fists. He watched as Nico teased him, stroking Jason’s thighs and hips, even reaching up to play with Jason’s nipples again, and ignoring the one thing that was practically begging for his attention. But he knew Nico loved to hear him moan so he didn’t hold back, filling the room with his moans in accompaniment to the piano music still coming from the stereo.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Jason, Nico turned his attention to Jason’s cock. It was beautiful to him, large and thick just like the rest of Jason. He rubbed the skin just above Jason’s cock with both hands, teasing the nearly groomed blonde hair there. He glanced up at Jason and caught his gaze.

Nico kept his gaze locked with Jason as he dropped his head and licked up the length of his erection, eagerly lapping up the fluid leaking from the head. Jason cursed and clenched the comforter even tighter to keep from reaching down to grab Nico’s hair. Nico wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently. He felt Jason’s hips stutter, knew Jason was struggling not to thrust up and let Nico have his way. He appreciated it, but decided to take pity on Jason.

He lifted his head up long enough to murmur “You can move,” before bracing himself with his hands on Jason’s thighs and taking Jason’s cock back into his mouth. Jason didn’t wait before he thrust up, crying out as Nico sucked, his cheeks hollowing out. He keeps thrusting up, trying not to choke Nico but failing often.

Nico didn’t mind. He took it willingly, licking and sucking Jason’s length as it moved in and out of his mouth. He gripped Jason’s thighs and bobbed his head in time with Jason’s thrusts. When he felt Jason’s thighs start to shake, he forced himself to pull away, grabbing Jason’s hips to stop him. He got off the bed, ignoring Jason’s disappointed cry.

Nico shed his pants and pulled Jason to his feet, fisting Jason’s hair and yanking his head to Nico’s roughly. This kiss is just as sloppy as the previous ones and Jason moans when he tastes himself on Nico’s tongue. He tries to touch Nico’s cock, which had been ignored this whole time and was now hard and leaking just like Jason’s was. But Nico grabbed his hands and shook his head.

“Just a minute,” Nico whispered against Jason’s mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Nico leaned sideways, Jason following him, reaching down to get the lube and a condom he kept in his nightstand. He put the condom on quickly, the motion familiar and easy to him. With the bottle in hand, he backed up on the bed, Jason following him still and not breaking the kiss. He scooted back up the lean against the headboard and Jason crawls after him, straddling his thighs. They finally broke apart when their cocks rubbed against each other. Their hips jerked together and thejerkeded simultaneously.

Nico coated his fingers in lube and reached around Jason. His fingers played in the cleft of Jason’s ass first, teasing Jason more just to hear his impatient whimper and feel him push back against Nico’s hand insistently. Nico chuckled and mouthed at Jason’s jaw, whispering “So impatient, amore,” softly. Jason nodded and moaned when Nico finally touched where he needed him.

Nico spread Jason with one hand, gripping his ass hard, and stroked along his perineum and around his hole, eliciting a sharp gasp and another forceful hip thrust from Jason. He gently pushed inside, pulling his finger in and out slowly until he could get his whole finger in.

He stretched Jason slowly, no longer teasing but now trying not to hurt him. But Jason made it difficult, his hips constantly pushing back against Nico’s fingers and moaning into Nico’s ear, until finally Nico has three fingers inside him scissoring him open easily. Jason pressed his face into Nico’s neck and nibbled on his lovely, pale skin. Nico moaned softly in response, his fingers moving faster.

When he hit Jason’s sweet spot, Jason jerked forward, crying out. Nico hit deliberately a few more times just to hear Jason cry out more before he pulled his fingers out. He pushed Jason back so that he could reach his cock, coating it in lube and slicking it up. He patted Jason’s ass and Jason lifted himself up.

Jason put his hands on Nico’s shoulders to steady himself. Nico held his cock up and watched as Jason slowly lowered himself down on to him. They both moaned when Nico had bottomed out inside Jason. Jason leaned down and kissed Nico gently, no tongue or sloppiness. Just a soft brushing of his lips against Nico’s lips.

Nico got the message and stroked Jason’s sides tenderly. Jason kissed behind Nico’s ear, earning a gasp in return. Nico nuzzled Jason’s cheek and Jason nuzzled him back. They stayed still, listening to the music and touching each other all over, for a long time.

Nico was the first to move, slowly thrusting up into Jason. Jason pressed his forehead against Nico’s, eyes locked with Nico’s, their breaths mingling and lips occasionally touching. Jason ached to touch himself, his cock was still leaking and so hard, but he didn’t want to let go of Nico for a second. Nico shared that sentiment because he wrapped his arms around Jason and pulled Jason tight against him.  


It was fine though. Jason loved cumming just from having Nico inside him. And if Nico kept kitting Jason’s prostate, it wouldn’t take long. He tilted his hips to help Nico get the right angle and cried out when Nico’s cock hit it. Nico smiled at him and then gasped when Jason pushed back, meeting Nico’s upward thrust.

As much as they enjoyed the slow pace and losing themselves in each other, they were both getting impatient. So Nico started speeding up and Jason started rocking his hips and soon they were both moaning and crying out together. Jason’s body started to shake and he could feel Nico’s shaking too and he knew they both just needed a push to go over the edge together.

So Jason put his mouth next to Nico’s ear, licked and sucked on Nico’s earlobe a bit, and then whispered, “I love you,” into his ear.

That was all it took for Nico to cum, his hips stuttering and his head dropping back as his release hit him, and it set off Jason’s own climax. Jason came hard and all over their torsos, dropping his head forward and arching his back as his hips stuttered.

It took them each several minutes to come down. They spent those minutes holding each other up and trading more tender caresses and kisses. When Nico finally regained his strength, he gently scooted down the bed, turned them both sideways, and laid Jason down on the bed.

He slowly pulled out of Jason and climbed off the bed. He walked on shaky legs to the bathroom, turning off the stereo on his way. He disposed of the condom and wet a rag with warm water to clean them both up. When he came out of the bathroom, wiping the cum from his chest, Jason was already asleep on the bed.

Nico smiled at the sight. He carefully rolled Jason on to his back, cleaned him up, pulled the comforter and sheet from under him and tucked him into the bed. Nico tossed the rag towards the bathroom and climbed into bed. Jason immediately snuggled up to him, pressing against his side. Nico smiled, kissed Jason’s head, wrapped his arms around him, and whispered “I love you, too,” before closing his eyes.


End file.
